koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fu Shiren
Fu Shiren (onyomi: Fu Shijin) is a general under Liu Bei. He is best known for his service during the Battle of Fan Castle where he and Mi Fang expressed their doubts for Guan Yu's leadership. Their betrayal is one of the contributions that led to Guan Yu's demise. Romance of the Three Kingdoms paints him in a negative light and has him executed by Guan Xing. Role in Games Fu Shiren appears as a minor officer in the Dynasty Warriors series, mainly for his defection to Wu and Wei at Fan Castle. In certain games, his betrayal is preventable if the player completes specific missions for the Shu side of the stage. He usually appears again at Yiling to fight for the Wu army. The first Romance of the Three Kingdoms title shortens his name to Fu Ren. His stats in the series are low overall with his war stat being the highest at low 60's. His lack of skills and unit aptitudes make him a poor officer to use in battle. Quotes *"God of War, my foot! What's so great about Guan Yu?" :"We should all join Wu when they come." ::~~Fu Shiren and Mi Fang; Dynasty Warriors 4 Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) Historical Information Shi Ren was born in Guangyang. According to Yang Xi (楊戯), a former vassal of Shu Han who wrote a historical record for his lord and allies in 241, his name was only Shi Ren. In Guan Yu's scroll in Record of the Three Kingdoms and the Zizhi Tongjian, his name was recorded as Fu Shiren. He was one of Liu Bei's generals who was stationed in Gong'an County. He went with the Prefect of Nanjun, Mi Fang, to reinforce Jing Province and faced Lu Meng. For reasons not clearly stated, they held a grudge against Guan Yu and worked together to vent their hatred. When Guan Yu sent his army to the war front, both of them refused to send supplies. In response, Guan Yu said, "When we return, we must dispose of Shi Ren and Mi Fang." Both parties remained wary of each other, but neither took any action against the other. Lu Meng exercised caution, thinking that Shi Ren and Mi Fang would impede his strategies if they were left in their current state. He feigned illness as an excuse to withdraw from the war front. Guan Yu took the bait and went with defenders from Nanjun to pursue their general retreat. Meanwhile, Lu Meng secretly led troops towards Gong'an Castle, intimidated them with his troops' numbers, and hailed for their surrender with Yu Fan as the messenger. Shi Ren didn't personally see Yu Fan but he responded with a letter depicting his intentions to never aid Wu and his honest desire to only cause harm to Guan Yu. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he surrendered. Lu Meng assigned him to join the march towards Nanjun. Mi Fang saw that Shi Ren was in their army and also submitted. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, he and Mi Fang were first assigned to be leaders of the army vanguard. When a fire broke out while they were hosting a banquet for Fei Shi, Guan Yu blamed the incident on their carelessness. He beat them as punishment, took away their seals, and warned them to reflect on their duties to avoid execution. Fu Shiren was sent to guard Gong'an. As Wu devised a plan to have Fu Shiren defect, Yu Fan volunteered for the job since they were good friends since childhood. Yu Fan was successful and Fu Shiren was awarded as the new lord of Gong‘an by Sun Quan. Fu Shiren then personally visited Mi Fang to have him follow suite. As his colleague hesitated, a messenger from Fancheng arrived to request more food supplies. As Mi Fang lamented that he lacked the resources since Jing was occupied by Wu, Fu Shiren killed the messenger in frustration. Left with no other options, Mi Fang surrendered. They later joined Ma Zhong's force when Shu eventually retaliated against Wu. Thinking that Liu Bei would spare them since they were victims of Lu Meng's scheme, they killed Ma Zhong and tried to reaffirm their loyalties to Shu. Rather than show them mercy, an angered Liu Bei labeled them as traitors and had them stripped bare. On Liu Bei's orders, Guan Xing sliced up both Fu Shiren and Mi Fang. Their bodies and Ma Zhong's head were offered as honorary sacrifices to Guan Yu's tablet. Gallery Trivia *''Dynasty Warriors 3'' misspells his name as Fu Tu Ren in the Encyclopedia entries of Mi Fang and Ma Zhong, despite his own entry having the correct name. Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters